Shadows In Sunnydale: Trilogy
by PeachFuzz and Me
Summary: Buffy finally thought things were getting back on track. Spike was finally her's to keep. And then a new force comes, and brings Angel along. Now these three will have to join together to save the world. ***STORY ONE UP***


Disclaimer: yatta yatta yatta. You know I don't own anything in here. Except maybe the demons. I created them. Ask before using. ***FIRST STORY***  
  
  
  
Shadows in Sunnydale Trilogy  
  
Story One:Angry Spirits  
  
Giles felt the two wet, paper balls hit that back of his head. He lifted his hand and felt the spitball just above his neck, imbedded in his hair. He pulled it out and turned and studied the beings inside the shop. There were only three other people. Spike, Dawn, and Dawn and Buffy's little brother Alex. And he guessed rightly that Spike and Dawn were the cuplrits. They were both grinning like mad dogs. Alex was playing with his jacks on the ground.  
  
"Why you playing that Alex?" Dawn asked, "Girls played that way back in the day."  
  
"I'll have you know that was a very fun game in the fifties...not that..I would know...first handed." Spike stammered.  
  
"Sure Spike." Dawn grinned.  
  
Giles went to scold the two and was cut short as Buffy opened the door and came in. She caught Spike's eye and he jumped up.  
  
"Hey pet." He pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Hello to you too..." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Eeeeewwww..." Alex groaned.  
  
"He is so immature." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's ten years old, what else would he be?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Oh hush you.." Buffy pressed her nose to his.  
  
Spike smiled and kissed her. Again Alex groaned and retreated up the latter and into the loft in the shop.  
  
"You staying here tonight??" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"I guess, Alex is already taking a nap in your new bed." Buffy gently touched his cheek then pointed to the loft.  
  
"I miss the crypt. I still can't believe those construction working prats demolished it." Spike spat.  
  
"Poor baby." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I'll show you a poor baby..." Spike leaned up and kissed her as she became more comfortable, sitting in his lap.  
  
The door opened and Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya entered. They all had grim looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy immediately became alert.  
  
"Twenty one people were killed in Central Park last night but unexplanable forces." Willow informed her.  
  
Dawn and Giles all looked up.  
  
"Demons?" Buffy's voice cracked.  
  
"Most likely." Xander replied dryly.  
  
Dawn went to grab some books for research.  
  
"We don't have enough info yet to research Nibblet." Spike said roughly.  
  
"Then we wait for night fall...let's head to my mom's house.." Willow began to stand.  
  
"I'd much rather everyone stay here until night fall. So nothing happens to anyone." Giles interupted her.  
  
Willow landed in her seat with a *plop*.  
  
"Where's Alex??" Xander asked.  
  
"Up in my bed, taking a nap." Spike answered.  
  
"Oh.." Was all Xander responded with.  
  
They all stared at eachother, not sure what was going to happen. They were all shoken up about this new force. But they weren't sure if it was something they should be concerned about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night fell soon and Dawn & Alex were outside, playing in the lawn at the front of the shop. Buffy had her arms crossed across her chest as she watched them. Spike came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"Ready to patrol?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy went to turn away, but something caught her sight, "Spike..."  
  
Spike noticed the fear in her voice, he followed her gaze.  
  
"Do you see that shadow forming by Dawn and Alex??" Buffy panicked and ran for the door, Spike at her heels.  
  
"Get inside Dawn! Get Alex inside too!!" Buffy screamed as she exited the shop.  
  
Dawn seen the shadow, and gripped Alex, stiffeling a scream. The shadow charged and Buffy dove forward. The cloaked monster was amazing with speed. Spike glanced at Dawn and Alex, making sure they were secure in the shop. More shadows began to form.  
  
Buffy collided with the cloaked monster and was immediately shaken by the form of this demon. It was dark and hazy like a shadow, yet under the cloak was the ugliest thing Buffy had ever seen. She was terrified by it.  
  
Buffy noticed the sword it pulled out and reared back, kicking forcefully at the things head. She lifted her right leg into a kick as soon as her left leg was on the ground again. She grasped the sword, cutting her hands, and began bending. The monster screeched and slashed out at her with sharp claws. Buffy jerked back and snapped the sword in half.  
  
"Buffy!!" Spike cried out, "There's more of them forming!!!!"  
  
Buffy ran into Spike's arms and together they got into the shop unharmed. They locked the door. Spike grabbed the back of Buffy's hands and studied the cuts on her palms. Giles tossed him some bandages.  
  
"Dawn! Alex! Are you guys ok??" Buffy called to her younger siblings as they sat at a table.  
  
"Yeah Buffy." Dawn replied.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" Tara piped up.  
  
"I guess. I can't even begin to describe what those monsters were. They sent off an eerie vibe. Like nothing I've ever faced." Buffy panted.  
  
Spike kissed her palms after they were bandaged, "I was worried about you when you grabbed the sword."  
  
Buffy smiled and put her forehead against his.  
  
"Can you describe them physically?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, they kinda reminded me of Der Kindestod, remember? Child Death? Well anyways, they had the same eyes, smaller nose, and small yet sharper teeth. And long, wormy like hair. It scared me." Buffy shook off the chill surrounding her.  
  
"I guess we should stay put for the night, they'll be back tomorrow night. They're still out right now." Giles watched as an innocent person on the street was killed.  
  
Buffy looked away in a tear slipped down her cheek. Spike swept her into his arms and carried her up the latter and into the loft.  
  
"Will you guys be ok sleeping down there??" Spike called down.  
  
"Yeah." Anya was laying out sleeping bags for Alex and Dawn.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." Spike kissed Buffy's forehead and descended down the latter.  
  
The others looked at him quizzically. He knocked over the tables and built a fort around the base of the latter. He used one table as a makeshift door.  
  
"Everyone sleep inside of here. Me and Buffy will keep watch from up in the loft. Try and get some sleep." Spike explained.  
  
He climber back up the latter. Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Dawn slept on the inner walls of the fort. Spike made sure to get Alex up in the loft with him and Buffy.  
  
"You guys ok?" Spike looked down.  
  
"Yeah, there's plenty of room." Dawn stretched her legs.  
  
"Ok." Spike looked over at Alex. He was on the other side of the loft, because there was barely room for him by Buffy and Spike.  
  
Spike sat there for over an hour watching the shadows dominate the streets that he and Buffy rightfully owned from their fights together. Buffy woke up and saw Spike watching the world outside the shop.  
  
"Spike...." She let out a whisper.  
  
"Hey, go back to sleep." Spike said, his accent rough.  
  
"I can't. Not by knowing that innocent people are dying out there." Buffy looked towards the street.  
  
"Come here." Spike pulled her into his embrace. They watched together.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Spike and Buffy were awoken by a scream. It was Dawn's scream. Buffy jumped up and slid down the latter, Spike in suite. They ran to the door, where Dawn stood. The door was still shut and locked. But they saw why Dawn had screamed. Over the night the roads and sidewalks had turned into a grassy field. The buildings were untouched, but the now sidewalks were only a foot wide, and barely walkable. Giles was already up, researching the demon.  
  
Soon everyone was awake and aware of the situation. Giles finally found out what type of demon they were dealing with.  
  
"It's a Shadina Demonia, it means Shadow Demon in the Ancient Gralik Demon Language. They only come out at night, and they are signaled when a human sets foot on the grass. They are known to stab their victims, then suck the life from them. One of the most feared demons of our realm." Giles read.  
  
"Ok. Spike, you need to stay here for the day. Cause it's light ok, and I don't want a fried boyfriend. Xander, Anya, and Dawn, you guys go and get supplies from some stores. Willow and Tara, come with me. We're heading to my house for weapons and more blankets and things. We're going to end up living here until these things are gone." Buffy passed out assignments.  
  
"What about us?" Giles motioned to himself, Spike, and Alex.  
  
"Please research as much as you can. Giles, can you make it to your house for more books?" Buffy continued as Giles nodded, "Good. Spike, I'm trusting my little brother's life with you."  
  
Spike looked down into her glossy, hazel eyes, "I'll take care of him luv. Now go, you only have about five hours until sunset. We slept til` two in the bloody afternoon."  
  
"We'll be back." Buffy kissed Spike and exited, but then added, "Behave Alex, I love you."  
  
Alex waved and pulled Spike by the hand towards his jacks, "Come on Spike."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander, Anya, and Dawn walked into the grocery store. It was abandoned. They started gathering what they needed.  
  
"This is called stealing you know." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"There's no one here. They're probably to scared to come out of their houses." Xander replied.  
  
"Or they're all dead." Anya added bluntly.  
  
Xander and Dawn looked at her with a look that said *How could you think that?*. Anya shrugged.  
  
"Hey look!!" Dawn dropped her contents into on of their three carts and pointed at a microwave.  
  
"Get it." Anya instructed Xander.  
  
They left the store soon afterwards, the sun almost setting.  
  
"We've never been in this much trouble before. I've never seen Buffy so scared." Xander informed The ex-demon, and ex-key.  
  
"I know. Do you think we'll defeat these things?" Dawn's voice cracked.  
  
"I don't know." For once, Anya was serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Slayer and two witches walked into the Summer's home. Willow immediately went for pillows and blankets. Tara went for magick books, and Buffy ran upstairs for her chest.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called after gathering her things, "It's almost sundown! Let's go!"  
  
Buffy carried the chest down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow said softly.  
  
"Hmmm??" Buffy looked up.  
  
"Can you fight these things??" Tara asked for Willow.  
  
"I can't tell you if I can or not." Buffy looked grim, "Let's go."  
  
They practically ran to Tara's car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone arrived back at the shop just minutes before sunset. They locked the doors. And Buffy armed herself with weapons.  
  
"Are you going out there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied.  
  
Spike took her hand, "I need to talk to you alone in the back room."  
  
"Watch Alex." Buffy said to Dawn.  
  
The couple disappeared into the training room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy looked up at Spike.  
  
"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before we fight these things." Spike said shyly.  
  
"No. You have to stay here. Watch over the others while Willow and Tara cast spells from the door and I fight. Please Spike??" Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ok." Spike gave in.  
  
Buffy kissed him  
  
Through all the mix, Alex had unlocked the door and got out. He ran down the small sidewalk and into a building where other civillians hid. Buffy and Spike walked out of the training room.  
  
"Where's Alex??!!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Dawn looked around and noticed the door unlocked, "Oh no! He got out!!"  
  
"No!" Buffy said and ran to the door.  
  
"Calm down..." Xander said forcefully.  
  
"No Xander! He's my little brother and he's out there with those things!!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Spike grabbed her arms, "You have to focus. Please, clear your head and go find Alex. If you get in any danger, I'm going out there whether you like it or not!"  
  
Buffy gazed at him, silently thanking him. She pulled out of her grasp and walked out the door. She quietly crept along the skinny sidewalk. She noticed a building with a wall knocked out of the side. She saw about twenty people huddled inside. She ran to them. Alex was in there.  
  
"Oh thank God I found you!" She hugged him.  
  
A big guy boomed from the crowd, "Are you insane going out there."  
  
Buffy ignored him and looked at Alex, "Do you trust me Alex?"  
  
The ten year old nodded.  
  
"Good. Now everyone else, listen. I'm going to help you all out of here. You have to all trust me. These demons, things, are going to appear if anyone steps on the grass. They'll attack anyone on the grass, understand. If that happens you need to run like hell into a building. I'm going to be right out here fighting them. Just get somewhere safe." Buffy explained.  
  
"You think you can fight these things. If that's the case than my buddy, Bill, here will do it!" The big guy nodded towards a bigger guy.  
  
As if on cue, Bill, punched the wall. A few scrapings of cement fell and others winced as if they felt the pain. Buffy made a face of fury. She didn't want to stoop to their level, just to prove she was indeed trying to save these people.  
  
"Was that a challenge?" Buffy said in an eerie yet calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, see if you can get a scrape on the cement little lady." Bill spoke.  
  
Buffy turned and threw her right fist out at the wall. Her hand broke right through it and out the other side. She pulled back and looked at them. Then saw a pipe coming from the ceiling into the ground. It was in the middle of the room. She launched into a round-house kick and knocked the pipe over. They all had their jaws dropped.  
  
"Now do what I told you!" Buffy yelled.  
  
She turned to Alex, "Go infront of my Alex. I'm gonna be right behind you. Just stay off the grass and you'll be fine." Buffy touched his shoulder, "Go!"  
  
The people flooded from the building. Alex carefully walked the line of thin cement and ran into the shop. Buffy headed in but then turned around. A young child, maybe two years old, was toddling on the grass. His mother and older sister were too.  
  
"NO! GET THE BABY OFF THE GRASS!!" Buffy started screaming.  
  
Spike rushed out and stopped Buffy, "They're surrounded! You'll never survive out there!"  
  
She punched him back into the shop and ran for the family. The Shadina demons had already attacked the family. Others panicked and ran across the fields to.  
  
"No! Stop it!!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Hot tears formed in her eyes and she ran for the first available person. She threw the teenage boy onto the cement and demanded him to stay there. She saw a young woman being chased by one.  
  
Buffy launched into a flip and brought her feet down on the back of the demon's neck. She heard a sickening crack and pulled out her sword. She began hacking and decapitated the Shadina demon.  
  
"Get to safety!" She screamed at the young woman, who was in shock on the ground.  
  
Buffy was doing all she could. And she noticed Spike was out there too, and bleeding at the nose, from where she hit him.  
  
Forgetting Spike for the moment, Buffy felt some angry spirit wash over her. She began slicing at demons and killing more than she could have as just the slayer. She felt a sense of warmness in her and didn't know what to think. Then she saw something beside her. The spirits were of Kendra, and the recently deceased Faith.  
  
Buffy reared back and kicked at one demon. She drove her sword into the things stomach. She pulled out and turned, side kicking it as she ran for another one. She stomped down on both feet and launched into the air. She came down slashing her sword onto another Shadina demon.  
  
The demons kept growing and even Buffy couldn't handle it. She saw Spike dive into the store and followed in suite. People were given enough time to found safety...for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy locked the door and turned, sliding down. She was panting, Dawn and Giles rushed over and started cleaning her cuts. Buffy caught Spike's gaze. He looked so angry, but even more emotionally hurt. She saw a tear escape his eye.  
  
Spike quickly wiped the tear from his cheek and retreated into the training room. He furiously flung his fist into the wall. He heard Buffy gasp.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike growled.  
  
Buffy closed the door, "Spike! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"You bloody punched me slayer!" Buffy winced when he called her slayer, "I was triyng to protect you. I know I shouldn't have. You're suppose to die in battle, but you know, I love you and I don't think I could live without you."  
  
"Spike-" Buffy started but he cut her off, "Buffy, you hurt me. Not just physically, but emotionally. I thought we were past violence with eachother. I was trying to help."  
  
"Spike please! I need you now. I was angry with myself and the people and I took it out on you. You know I care about you Spike. I was trying to do what I was trained to do. Fight and save...I would have died out there if I hadn't seen you fighting too." Buffy cried.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike's features softened.  
  
"I...I l-love you Spike." Buffy stammered.  
  
"Oh Buffy!" Spike swept her into his arms, "I love you pet."  
  
"Spike...Kendra and Faith were helping me fight. I seen their spirits." Buffy explained.  
  
"Really? Maybe this is bigger than we think." Spike whispered.  
  
Together they walked out of the training room. Giles was gazing out the window. Dawn and Alex were asleep in the loft. Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow were all sitting at a upright table.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike could smell their fear.  
  
"Forty five people have been killed in Central Park. It's happening all over the world Buffy. So many deaths, it can't even be counted." Xander grimaced.  
  
"We have to stop this..." Tears were flooding Tara's eyes.  
  
"Buffy, tomorrow you and Spike need to train for a while. You need to be strong to face this. We've never faced anything so deadly." Giles informed her.  
  
"I need to call Angel." Buffy said suddenly.  
  
Spike shot her a look, "Why do you have to call Peaches??"  
  
"We're going to need help Spike." Buffy said, "Only for help."  
  
"Fine..." Spike sat down.  
  
Buffy reached over the counter and grabbed the phone. She dialed Angel's office phone and Cordelia picked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" She immediately asked Buffy.  
  
"What do you mean? You haven't seen the creepy shadow things wandering around?" Buffy asked like she was talking to an idiot.  
  
"Right. Here's Angel." Buffy heard some rummaging around and Angel's vboice flooded her ears, "Buffy?"  
  
"Angel! Do you have any info on these Shadina demons?" Buffy jumped up.  
  
"Yeah. They're coming from a different world. A totally different world. There's a leader, we have to travel and kill it. I was getting ready to go. It's going to be dangerous." Angel explained.  
  
"I'm going. So is Spike. You'll need us." Buffy decided.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to bother you. What's the death toll there?" Angel softened his voice.  
  
"I think about twenty. I just fought a strong battle with these things. Forty five are dead in Central Park. It's all over the world Angel. How about Los Angeles?" Buffy almost started crying, but Spike placed his hands on her waist for comfort.  
  
'Spike. I know you can hear me in that brain of yours. Get your hands off of Buffy. I don't want to start anything with you. Get away from her now.' Spike felt Angel pushing into his mind.  
  
"Tell that bloody poof to get out of my mind." Spike whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
'Get out of my head Peaches. I'm in love with the Slayer.' Spike couldn't even hold back his fury in his mind.  
  
"Angel stop it." Buffy hissed.  
  
'But she doesn't love you. Get off of her you sick love puppy.' Angel came stronger into Spike's mind and Spike cried out in pain.  
  
"Angel stop it now!! Get out of his head!" Buffy screamed into the phone.  
  
'I love her you bloody wanker! And she does love me too!' Spike fought this mental battle.  
  
"Buffy...you don't love him do you?" Angel asked through the phone.  
  
Buffy swallowed hard, "More than anything in this world Angel."  
  
Spike felt Angel vanish from his mind. Almost as if he had run out screaming.  
  
"Oh....well. Me and the gang will come to Sunnydale tonight. We'll be there by morning. We're going to fight this thing." Angel hung up.  
  
Buffy hung up also and turned to Spike, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." Spike looked down at her, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Buffy felt a tight bond pull him closer into her heart. He was the core of her heart. And she couldn't have loved him more. Buffy turned and explained to the others what was happening. Soon everyone but Spike and Buffy fell asleep. Spike took her hand and led her into the training room. He shut and locked the door.  
  
Spike pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. Passion was flowing through their veins. She yanked off his shirt and tugged at his pants. Spike did the same to her, but was quicker with the pants. He rubbed her arms and Buffy moaned against his lips. He pushed her onto a mat nearby and laid down atop her.  
  
"Oh my sweet Buffy. I love you so much." Spike whispered into her neck as he kissed it.  
  
"I love you Spike. I love you so much it hurts." Buffy cried out.  
  
This was only the second time they made love. And this time it was more romantic. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of their lives. And Spike wanted every moment of it to be with her.  
  
***END OF STORY ONE***  
  
Author's note:Well, do you like it? 


End file.
